ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki Suoh
René Tamaki Richard de Grantaine (better known as Tamaki Suou), is the son of Ouran Academy's Chairman and is also the official president of the Ouran Host Club. Tamaki is in Class 2-A, the same class as his best friend, Kyouya Ootori. Personality Tamaki Suou is credited as the co-founder (along with Kyouya Ootori) and President of the Ouran Academy Host Club. Although his outward manner would be best described as flamboyant and egotistical, he is a young man dedicated to his studies, his friends, and his duties as a host. He is considered "the Princely type", entertaining the female customers with upper-class etiquette and shameless flattery. He views the club his 'family' with himself as the father; Kyouya Ootori as the mother; Haruhi Fujioka as the daughter; Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin as the devilish sons; and Mori (Takashi) and Honey (Mitsukuni) as the neighbors. His real family consists of his mother, Anne-Sophie de Grantaine (who he is forbidden to see by his grandmother until late in the manga); his father, Yuzuru Suou (Chairman of the School Board for Ouran Academy/High Schhol); and his strict paternal grandmother. He is an accomplished classical pianist. As the main comic relief character of the series, Tamaki is portrayed as outspoken and naive for his age. He is especially blind about his own feelings of romantic love towards Haruhi, despite everyone else being completely aware of it. Of all the hosts, Tamaki's personality as a host differs the most from his true personality. Although he seems both poised and charming as a host, he is often bumbling and attention-seeking outside of his occupation. His desire to please the Host Club's female guests, however, is genuine- to the point that he sets aside his love for Haruhi in order to continue pleasing customers without any hindrances. Tamaki is born under the star sign of Aries, the Ram. The positive traits of this sign are adventurousness, courage, versatility, liveliness, positivity and passion. The negative traits of this sign are arrogance, stubborness, impulsivity, undisciplined, confrontational and a tendency to leave projects midway. Appearance Being half-French and half-Japanese, Tamaki has light-blonde hair and violet eyes. When he's not at school, he prefers to wear designer clothing. His good looks and charms often allow him to win over others and he is known by the rest he club as Tono (or King) with a 70% request rate by guests. He enjoys cosplay and does so with the Club often. He is able to cry without the use of eyedrops (which he claims to be the mark of a true host), and has been compared to Umehito Nekozawa (President of the Black Magic Club) in appearance. His rose color in the Host Club is white, signifying happiness in love. This is ironic in that, although he genuinely strives to provide his female customers with happiness in their love, he himself is unable to recognize his own love for Haruhi. Relationships Haruhi Fujioka At first, Tamaki sees Haruhi as a commoner and is the last of the hosts to realize that she's a girl (he only realizes this when he observes her changing). For most of the series, he expresses his feelings towards her as "Fatherly Love," not understanding himself that the feeling he has for her is, in fact, romantic love. Haruhi, at first, calls him obnoxious but later, realizes that he is always kind, good to her and a genuinely thoughtful person. After they overcome countless difficulties (mainly realizing their dense feelings for what they were), the two are shown marrying in the epilogue of the manga series, and are noted to be the first of the Host Club members to have children. Kyouya Ootori Kyoya is Tamaki's best friend since middle school and they always have been in the same class together. Tamaki even calls Kyoya "Mommy" and Kyoya occasionally calls him "Daddy". Despite their outwardly different personalities, they both enjoy helping others. When they first met, Kyoya is shown to be very polite to Tamaki. He envies Tamaki's position as heir apparent to the Suoh family and fortune as an only child, despite being illegitmate. Eventually, his frustration erupts in an emotional outburst wherein he accuses Tamaki of not striving hard enough to reach his full potential. Tamaki firmly retorts that it's Kyouya who isn't trying and given up. This leads to an epiphany on Kyouya's part as he realizes that Tamaki is correct. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru first meet Tamaki when he recruits them for his newly-formed Host Club during their first year in high school; they agreed to join, on the condition that the blonde male could win the 'Which One Is Hikaru? Game' without having to randomly guess. Despite the fact that he fails many times, he finally managed to win the game and the identical twins, secretly impressed with his determination, decide to uphold their end of the bargain and join the Host Club. Through their interaction with the club members, they developed friendships and generally became more social. It should be noted that Tamaki was the one to suggest their mock 'twincestuous' relationship as a means to draw customers to their club. Mitsukuni Haninozuka Mitsukuni (aka Honey) refers to Tamaki as 'Tama-chan' and is shown to like and care for him greatly, since he was one of the only people to accept him for what he was, even going as far to advise him that real courage is the ability to be oneself. In the incident with the Newspaper Club, when Tamaki was accused of using his power over the other hosts, Honey was the first to stand up for him when he says 'Tamaki would never do that. We all love Tama-chan. That's why we're in the Host Club in the first place'. He could also be seen to feel indebted to the Prince, as the latter was the one that allowed him to break free and became the loli-shota boy that he is in the Host Club. Takashi Morinozuka Takashi (aka Mori) and Tamaki became close friends as a result of their connection to Honey, though they don't seem to interact on a personal level as much as the blonde does with others. It should be noted that, at one point, Tamaki is shown apologizing to Mori due to the fact that he doesn't have many lines to say. Éclair Tonnerre Éclair is an anime-only character that is both the heir apparent to the French-based Grand Tonnerre Group, as well as Tamaki's betrothed. After developing a crush on him thanks to stories from his mother (who was a servant in her employment), she flew over to Japan unannounced and manages to manipulate his grandmother into allowing her to marry him. When she recognizes that her fiance is attracted to Haruhi, she 'blackmails' him into leaving the Host Club and come to France with the promise that he can meet his estranged mother. However, on the way to the airport with Éclair, Haruhi drives a carriage up to them and begs Tamaki to stay with the Host Club because of their affection for him, and when she topples off a bridge that the two vehicles are passing over, he goes to save his love interest instead of his fiancee. Éclair has remarked that, despite her nasty behaviour towards him, he can still muster up a genuine smile for her, showing that he is innately sweet to all people. Family Suou Family ''Tamaki is the only child of the Chairman of the School Board at Ouran Academy, Yuzuru Suou. His mother is Anne-Sophie de Grantaine, a beautiful and kind-hearted French woman with whom Yuzuru fell in love. '' It was the grandmother who insisted that Tamaki live in Mansion #2, rather than the main mansion. Tamaki is forbidden to see his mother now, but when he was younger he would spend all his time with her, playing the piano for her. This is why he now enjoys playing childish games. He is always very gentle and sweet with his grandmother despite her cruelty towards him. He wants her to accept him as a Suou. Yuzuru Suou Yuzuru Suou is the patriarch of the Suou family and Tamaki's father. He is 48 and his hobbies are golf, theater and teasing his son. Despite knowing of his mother's loathing of Tamaki, he is unable to help the situation. His only act of rebellion against his mother's wishes seems to be that he did not break off his relationship with Tamaki's mother, but divorced the woman his mother had chosen for him. While Tamaki's looks come from his mother, his charming nature comes from his father. Interestingly, Tamaki is very serious in Yuzuru's presence. The manga is a little different, showing Yuzuru as eager to tease his son at every opportunity, sending him red herrings in the middle of an investigation and telling tall tales. It is revealed in Vol. 9 of the Manga, that Yuzuru knows where Tamaki's mother is located, but keeps this to himself as he wants his mother to accept Tamaki as the Suou heir. Tamaki respects his father and tries to imitate him, as when he kisses Haruhi's forehead as a "paternal" gesture after Yuzuru does the same to him in a manga chapter. In the anime finale, it is revealed that he wishes Tamaki to marry Haruhi while the same is said by Kyouya Ootori's father, Yoshio. Anne-Sophie de Grantaine Anne-Sophie Grantaine is Tamaki's mother. She meets Yuzuru Suou while he's in Paris, France on a business trip. They fall in love and Tamaki is their son. When Tamaki was born, she was forbidden by Yuzuru's mother to return to Japan with Yuzuru. She raised Tamaki in France until he was fourteen at which point Tamaki's grandmother offers her financial security in return for relinquishing all control and visiting rights over her son to her. Anne-Sophie does so because she is ill and fears for her son's future, going into hiding after Tamaki's departure. In the Manga, during a Second Year school trip to France, Kyouya Ootori finds her and discovers that she is living quite healthily, thinking of her son every day. In Chapter 77, they find out that Anne-Sophie has a disease of Systemic lupus erythematosus. Eventually, mother and son are reunited in Japan. It is shown that the Suou family maintains a friendship with Haruhi's father, Ryoji. Shizue Suou Shizue is the Suou matriarch. She is Tamaki's grandmother and Yuzuru's mother. She is shown to be hateful and mean, and one of the only people that Honey hates. She resents Tamaki's mother and Tamaki, often calling him a "filthy child" because he is illegitimate. However, because of Tamaki's kindness and true desire to befriend his grandmother, she comes to love Tamaki and to accept his mother, Anne-Sophie. Shizue also finds Haruhi an interesting girl and supports Tamaki's descision to be with Haruhi. Gallery Tamaki Gallery 1.jpg Ranka4.png tamaki-episode10-1.png tamaki-episode5.png tamaki-episode5-2.png TamakiandAntoinette.jpg Tamaki.jpg Screen shot 2013-04-15 at 1.11.20 PM.png|Tamaki's White Rose Trivia *He has a brown teddy bear named "Kuma-chan". *Honey calls him "Tama-chan". *He is the "Father" of the Host club. His "Wife" is Kyouya, his "Children" are Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi (the youngest); and their "neighbors" are Honey and Mori. *Throughout the series, he calls himself Haruhi's dad, thinking of her as his little girl and dosen't like it when other guys flirt or warm up to Haruhi . *Tamaki's birthday, April 8th, is on the same day as Buddha's birthday. Another popular suggestion was April 1st; April Fool's Day. *In Chapter 21 of the manga Episode 11 of the anime, Tamaki has been proven to have a similar appearance to Nekozawa Umehito, even though the two personalities are nothing alike. *He has a tendency to wake up early, much to the chagrin of the other Host Club members. *The Japanese character, 王, in Tamaki's surname means "king" or "ruler" which may be one of the reasons why he is the "princely type." *Kyouya stated that when he and Tamaki first met that Tamaki "Couldn't speak proper Japanese" *In anime episode number 17, Tamaki buys a dog that constantly licks his face and names it "Antoinette". In the manga extra, however, Tamaki receives Antoinette (a puppy) when he first arrives at the second mansion as a welcome gift from the household staff. His mother's dog, Hachibei, is Antoinette's brother. *His zodiac sign is Aries. *He is 183cm tall(6ft) *His favorite subjects are English, French, and World History. *His favorite foods are peasant ramen and peasant snacks. *He is half-Japanese and half-French, as stated by Honey. *like some of the other hosts his mobile is pale green to match his rose colour. Quotes *(To Kyouya) "Kyouya, I just had an incredible idea! Lets form a club!" *(To Haruhi) "Handsome men can't be hurt by water." *(To customer) "When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time. You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness!! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit!" *(To customer)'' "Aah Princess, even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you..."'' *(To customer) "The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love." *''"Our Ouran Host Club exists to bring fortune to the ladies."'' *(To Haruhi)'' "Do you know this proverb, Fujioka-kun? When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you don't have the money, pay with your own body! From now on, you are the Host Club's dog!!"'' *''"Call me king!"'' *''"Evil Twins get away from my daughter!!"'' *(To Kyouya) "Mom! Haruhi's using foul language!" *(To Haruhi) A little water never hurt anyone... besides, people always say I'm dripping with good looks." *(Referring to Kyouya)"All right! The Low Blood Pressure Evil Lord has given his approval! Fellow subjects! Let's dress up the evil lord and bring him to the car! " *(To Haruhi) "Come here. I'll be here for you from now on.I'll try to have an eye on you so that you won't ever end up alone." *(Pointing to Haruhi) "You're gonna pay for that! And look at what she`s wearing! It`s super cute! Really super cute!" *''"BRAVO! KYOUYA! MON AMI! MON AMI! YAHOO!"'' (Upon when he first met Kyouya Ootori) *(To Haruhi) "It's not everyday God creates a perfect person like moi, beautiful both inside and out." *(To Haruhi)'' "Isn't this crab... CRABtivating?"'' *''( to customer ) " ah princess! I'm so glad to see your bright warm smile! "'' *''"I'm making a hamster home."'' *''(Referring to the host club excluding Haruhi) "You boys...are the homosexual supporting cast."'' *(To Haruhi) "I'm not your Sempai, I'm just an acquaintance" *''(To Mitsukuni Haninozuka'' ) " Do you think you could tell me what true strength is? I may be out of line, but hiding your true self and putting on airs doesn't seem any different than running away to me. I would think that embracing the things you truly like and being able to enjoy them is worth more than anything. To just be yourself... I believe that's what true strength really is" *''(To Hikaru and Kaoru) "Do you really think im going to let Haruhi marry you guys? DADDY SAYS NO!"'' *''(About Hikaru and Kaoru) "Their world is still so small... It's such a shame..."'' Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Male Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Anime Characters